Darkness Rising S1 P9 "Outbreak"/Transcript
(The Protectors, along with Sentinel, arrive at Minas Tirith to find the Shadow presence located in the area) Cormack: Alright everyone, we need you to leave this area immediately! We've detected a strong presence of dark magic in the vicinity that could be potentially dangerous, so move on out people! (The citizens start to leave as Garrick begins to sense the presence growing stronger) Garrick: Guys...Its here. (Just then, black cloudy orbs fall from the sky and out from them emerges the Nazgul) Khamul: They are here... Sullidan: Yes...The Witch King will be very pleased with this. Peros: The Witch King?! I thought he was destroyed!? Isildur: Our new friends have allowed him to return, and in return, we shall assist them in their efforts. Witch King: Exactly. Lenius: Let me guess, Delanis got to you? Witch King: Yes...and with he and his Warrior's help, I was resurrected into my physical form. Isildur: And we were able to create a new army. We hope you will enjoy them. (From around the block corner, a group of humans with huge hives and tumors on their body begin running around the corner, ripping and pouncing soldiers and civilians alike) Lenius: Holy Shit! Witch King: Enjoy... (One of the creatures stops devouring its meal, looks at the Protectors and screams at them, causing the others to look up at them) Siris: Well, this doesn't look good. Garrick: Stand your ground, we can take them. (Meanwhile, Allen is seen at a empty beach alone staring at his amulet when Tempest walks down to him) Allen: There you are. Tempest: Sorry, Kyle needed me to assist in some last minute technical problems. Allen: I thought you worked for Sentinel? (Allen notices Tempest's outfit has changed from her Sentinel uniform into a T.F.G uniform) Allen: Oh, You joined the Task Force? Tempest: Yeah, I felt like it was time to actually get in on the action. Allen: Sentinel not action packed enough for you? Tempest: Not like the old days. Allen: Heh, yeah. (Tempest sits next to Allen, removing her shoes and placing her hooves in the sand) Allen: What did you need? Tempest: I need to talk to you about something. Allen: What is it? Tempest: Argelius...he spoke to me last night. Allen: What?! How?! Tempest: He approached me in the dream world. Allen: But that's impossible, Luna had to have been watching over the dream realm last night. She wouldn't leave it that unguarded. Tempest: That's what I'm wondering, how was he able to enter it so easily? ???: It must be my ability to create hallucinogenic clones and insert them wherever I want. (The two stand up and turn to see Delanis) Allen: What are you doing here? Delanis: Well Allen if you must know, i'm not really here. What you see before you is just a fake sent to send you a message. Allen: Why should we listen to you? Delanis: Because what I know is the truth. The Shadow is spreading further, you cannot deny that. Soon enough we will spread beyond The Outskirts and into more realms beyond anything we can imagine. We will become unstoppable! Richards: Unless we stop you. (Delanis turns and sees Lt. Richards and Capt. Rex behind him) Delanis: Well, finish what you came for. (Rex raises his blaster and fires, hitting the clone in the head, killing it) Rex: Well, he wasn't giving you two lovebirds enough trouble was he? (Tempest and Allen blush from Rex's question) Allen: We were just talking! Rex: Right, keep telling yourselves that, hehe. (Meanwhile, Garrick and the others are fighting off the seemingly endless waves of Cursed in Minus Tirith) Siris: Gah! They just keep fucking coming! Garrick: Hold your ground, we can stop em! Cormack: I don't think we can hold any longer though, our forces are shrinking by the minute! (Then, a Cursed grabs Garrick and pushes him to the ground, attempting to bite him) Garrick: Hey, I don't mean to be a little help guy but, a little help?! (Gideon arrives in an airship and begins opening fire on the Cursed, killing many and saving Garrick from death) Gideon: Come on, get on now! (The Protectors, Cormack, and remaining soldiers board the ship and fly off) Cormack: Gideon, I thought I told you and Gregor to stay back and evacuate the civilians. Gregor: It looked like you could use some help down here. Cormack: Ah shut up Gregor. Gregor: Hehe. (Meanwhile, Delanis, Teronis, and Kalion are seen in the Shadowrealm talking about their plans) Delanis: Hmmmm, the Protectors seem to be growing stronger in power, how is that Teronis? Oh right, it's because you let Shade get away and perform such a stupid decision! Teronis: My king I take full responsi- Delanis: TERONIS!! You don't need to take it, we all know it was your fault! Teronis: Yes my king, but how was I supposed to know his mental state would devolve into such rash behavior? Delanis: It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we are getting closer to finding the Multiversal Stone with every single step. Kalion: How close are we my lord? Delanis: Closer than we thought, the Omniverse is just within our reach. Soon, all the worlds will feel the joy of the Shadow and Multiverse X is our first one to take. Teronis: Multiverse X? Delanis: The source of the Surge my child. The world with the most power ever detected by us since the first Shadow War. Kalion: How do we start? (Delanis thinks before coming to a realization with an evil grin) Delanis: Bring me the Elements, we start now. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe